


Удавка

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [11]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Удавка на шее затягивается крепче, но даже такого натяжения недостаточно, чтобы полностью перекрыть кислород, так что приходится немного облегчать задачу. Захоти Хоум, и он может просто вдохнуть поглубже или напрячь мышцы на шее, чтобы ремешок в руках Билли лопнул, освобождая его, но Джон вообще не собирается этого делать.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: BiHome [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456075
Kudos: 24





	Удавка

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Невозможно не заметить, что у Билли весьма особенные отношения с болью — это Хоум знает давно и хорошо. Зачастую не может не порадовать то, что костюм у него под самое горло, не потому, что он прячет там синяки — на его коже попросту невозможно оставить никаких отметин, — а из-за того, что ощущение вдавливающегося в горло воротничка настолько приятно, что он попросту не в состоянии устоять.

Словно секс с его кожей на постоянной основе, который он может контролировать, но не делает ничего, чтобы хоть на пару минут дышать стало легче, предпочитая, напротив, чувствовать вдавливающиеся в кадык края и жёсткую фиксацию.

— Билли, — бормочет Хоум глухо, прогибаясь в спине и удерживая ладони на простыне силой воли. Не будь это Билли, не цени он то, что происходит между ними так сильно, не желай он всего, что захотят ему дать большие мозолистые ладони, и он бы давным-давно взбрыкнул, показывая, что он — великий Хоумлендер и никто не смеет ему указывать. Он может выебать весь мир, потому что по-настоящему владеет им, но самим супером владеет самый обычный человек, одного слова которого более чем достаточно, чтобы даже не делать намёка на то, чтобы отнять руки от шершавой ткани. — Би...Билли...

— Как ты, солнышко? — опасная улыбка на разбитых губах напугала бы любого нормального человека, но Джон только сильнее возбуждается от этого, сжимая в пальцах простынь и выдыхая ещё глубже, до сладкой ломоты в лёгких, прежде, чем опять кивнуть.

Удавка на шее затягивается крепче, но даже такого натяжения недостаточно, чтобы полностью перекрыть кислород, так что приходится немного облегчать задачу. Захоти Хоум, и он может просто вдохнуть поглубже или напрячь мышцы на шее, чтобы ремешок в руках Билли лопнул, освобождая его, но Джон вообще не собирается этого делать.

Ему нравится смотреть на перевитые венами от напряжения руки, а голова совсем теряет концентрацию, когда взгляд опускается до кулаков, в которых зажаты края тонкой кожаной полосы, запрещающей ему нормально дышать. В прошлый раз для тех же целей они использовали ремень, и тот порвался, стоило только Хоуму попытаться вдохнуть поглубже. В прошлый раз это не имело значения, потому что то, как его трахал Билли вообще заставило разум потерять момент, когда ремень лопнул, так что сейчас они оба куда осторожнее.

— Порядок, — едва слышно бормочет Хоум, поднимая на любовника глаза. Каре-зелёные, яркие, пронизывающие его до самой глубины души своей нежностью, они смотрят на Хоумлендера так, как ещё пару лет назад он даже подумать не мог — выворачивая и нашпиговывая душу изнутри этим сладким чувством.

Билли был пропитан яростью, ненавистью и болью, но не страхом, и это вселяло в Хоума надежду — хоть кто-то. Теперь в безумном, бешеном Бутче всё чаще проскальзывает особенная нежность, хотя всё-таки игривость, язвительность, и желание продолжить играть столько, сколько вообще удастся не оставляет его любовника, давая ясно понять — какие метаморфозы бы ни происходили в его душе, а вряд ли они затронут то, что составляет саму его суть.

Теперь взгляд получается недоверчивым, несмотря на то, что Джон раскачивается на пятках, принимая его в себя снова и снова, не сводя взгляда с красивого лица напротив, которое искажается страстью и желанием от каждого толчка. 

Стоит только Хоуму сжаться, и удовольствие превратится в боль, стоит обнять Билли покрепче, так и вовсе в смерть, но за столько времени он научился мастерски себя контролировать, и они оба знают — Билли не грозит ничего, даже если ему каким-то чудом удастся полностью перекрыть кислород.

«И всё-таки ты уточняешь», — уязвимый и нежный «Джон» снова даёт о себе знать, и всё чаще захватывает Хоумлендера в моменты, когда тот совсем не готов к какому бы то ни было противостоянию.

Билли толкается резко, властно, и от этого власть гравитации над Хоумом ослабевает — он не может сдержать желания взлететь в полной мере, хотя захоти Билли этого — он бы поднял их так высоко, как тот только пожелает.

В их постели суперсилы не приветствовались так же долго, как и дома, но в конечном счёте Билли понял — это просто часть Хоума, и он может её контролировать так же, как свои руки или ноги. Характер дерьмовый урезонить куда сложнее, чем лазеры или умение летать, но в этом, конечно, Билли нет равных.

Они оба знают — Джон на коротком поводке, как и то, что едва ли настанет тот день, когда он будет противиться этому, потому что кто тогда заимеет столько наглости, чтобы накинуть на шею суперу настоящую петлю и сдавить хорошенько во время секса ради взаимного удовольствия?

— Я сейчас... — Хоум распахивает рот, его лицо искажается в муке оргазма, и последний кислород уходит на эту фразу, продляя его так же, как и мягкие, по-настоящему нежные губы Билли на собственных. Такому поцелую нельзя противится, и, даже задыхаясь Хоум отвечает на него горячо и страстно.

Билли целует практически невесомо — едва ощутимо касается распахнутого рта и дразняще на мгновение проводя кожей внутренней стороны нижней губы по растянутой в крике верхней Джона. Его язык касается нежной кожи так чутко, что если бы у Хоума было слабое сердце или V-зависимость, то он бы умер просто вот от этого, а не от какой-то там перегрузки.

Горячий член по-прежнему таранит его изнутри, не давая возбуждению по-настоящему спасть, даже когда Билли отбрасывает удавку и первым вдохом, что делает Хоум он пьёт чужое дыхание.

— Билли, — снова запальчиво шепчет он, и не выдерживает — отнимает руки от оставшейся целой, в знак его самоконтроля, простыни и притягивает мужчину к себе ближе, теснее.

«А Медэлин никогда бы такого не позволила», — мысль едва задевающая сознание заставляет его доверчиво улыбнуться и ещё и ноги на чужих бёдрах устроить.

Он контролирует то, что происходит в постели, и это обносит голову послаще, чем какой-то там химический приход, потому что самое важное сейчас то, что Билли это позволяет. Доверяет так, что совсем не против, чтобы Джон решал как быстро и сильно ему двигаться, чтобы он обозначал как долго длиться этому акту, и стоит ли его потянуть, или же, напротив, ускориться, и больше свободного времени оставить на томительные объятия и поцелуи после.

— Медленней, солнышко, — хрипит Билли, но не велит убрать руки или ноги и освободить его из опасного, может быть даже смертоносного захвата. — Сломаешь мне хер — я сломаю тебе жизнь.

Это обещание заставляет Джона усмехнуться, от ностальгии и того, с какой дразнящей нежностью звучат эти самые слова в устах его любовника.

— В первый раз... то же самое... помнишь? — с неловкими паузами спрашивает его Хоум, понимая — голову ему сносит окончательно именно от таких — мягких, медленных, нерасторопных движений, когда одна большая и горячая рука скользит по его бедру, а пальцы впаиваются в кожу так, что становится невероятно хорошо.

Но вот стоит только другой зарыться в волосы, сжать их у самого основаниях и потянуть, вынуждая откинуть голову, как странный, неприятный, но искренний стон вырывается из Джона. Это не тот самый отточенный звук, которым можно с лёгкостью возбуждать половину населения страны, нет — в его не тренировали, а потому он звучит словно кошкой возят по мелкой тёрке. Билли ничуть не удивляется, лишь большим пальцем соскальзывает по ямочке под скулой к кадыку.

Его ладонь совсем не давит, но Джон подчиняется её так же, как если бы это был полноценный ошейник, затянутый настолько крепко, чтобы шипы внутри впились в кожу, рассекая её до крови. Той самой, которую Хоумлендер и не видел никогда своей жизни.

Билли не позволит ему ранить себя настолько — они вместе уже несколько лет, а тот всё ещё тратит на подготовку вечно узкого, девственного Хоумлендера времени столько, что её достаточно, чтобы подтвердить то, что боли внутри не будет. Он словно лезет пальцами под особенный панцирь, снова и снова доказывая беззащитной изнутри улитке, что его рукам можно доверять.

Может быть Хоум и не прав со своими ассоциациями и аналогиями, однако, то во что трансформировались их отношения после того, как несколько лет назад он заявился на чужой порог сообщив, что он готов пойти на всё, чтобы точно чувствовать, а чувствовать его заставляет Билли, оказывается так прекрасно, что он сжимается теснее вокруг плоти и выстанывает сладко чужое имя.

— Конечно, — нежно, тихо, и так интимно Билли шепчет в его губы, и приходится сдерживать себя изо всех сил, чтобы не сжаться ещё, прекрасно понимая, что это будет болезненно для его любовника.

Хоум жмурится, но лишь на миг под веками позволяя алым искрам зажечься, чтобы уже через секунду они погасли, и он сумел посмотреть на Билли не боясь тому навредить. Толчки становятся чуть жёстче, чуть грубее, и в зелёно-карих глазах заметны яркие загорающиеся на самом дне искры — предательское оповещение о том, что вот-вот, какие-то жалкие мгновения и...

— Я перевернусь, — бормочет Хоум, снимая ноги с бёдер и расцепляя объятия, но Билли не даёт ему отстраниться и возвращает их обратно, сжимая в собственных руках крепче.

— Нет, — велит он властно, и от этого тона легче нихуя не становится, ведь даже простые интонации ломают Джона изнутри, снова заставляя его силы пробуждаться бесконтрольно, и их опять приходится глушить и тушить силой воли, — и смотри на меня.

— Блять, Билли, я боюсь... — начинает Хоум, сжимает зубы покрепче, но подчиняется, так и не договорив. Доверие у них обоюдное, и если Билли хочет так, то он не станет увиливать, и просто сделает это, потому что так будет лучше для их отношений.

Его обдаёт холодом, затем жаром им снова бросает в дрожь от необходимости настолько себя контролировать, что хочется кого-нибудь убить, чтобы выпустить пар.

Пожалуй, если бы не уверенность в том, что Билли ему этого не простит, Хоум уже покрошил бы пару-тройку человек, но его любовник однозначно важнее — и речь не о сексе, конечно. По твёрдой рукой скрывается нежность, доступная только Джону, и, похоже, он один, кроме сменившей адрес и имя и успешно притворяющейся мёртвой Бекки знает, насколько Билли может быть ласковым, неторопливым и податливым — словно растаявшее масло в его руках. Только он заставляет Хоума чувствовать, заполняя внутреннюю пустоту такими яркими и крепкими эмоциями, что это лучше любого дерьма, которые только могут колоть себе люди.

— Не бойся, — шепчет Билли тихо, едва разборчиво, но прямо на ухо, наваливаясь сверху всем своим весом и заставляя млеть ещё и от того, как его погребли под собой словно под тяжёлым свинцовым одеялом, из под которого нет ни единого шанса выбраться — да и не хочется.

— Ты грёбаный адреналиновый торчок, — выдыхает Хоум, сыто улыбаясь.

— Я же с тобой встречаюсь, это было очевидно, — соглашается тот насмешливо и из взгляды пересекаются.

Всё чаще Хоум видит непередаваемую нежность и открытость во взглядах Билли Бутчера, и каждый такой раз заставляет его сердце метафорически рваться изнутри.

Вот она — настоящая удавка, которая держит за шею крепче, чем любая цепь, и делает уязвимее чем криптонит любого цвета.

— Слетаешь со мной на остров? — впервые просит Джон, зная — если не выпустить пар, то кому-то из преступников всё-таки придёт пиздец, а потом и ему самому.

— Чур на самолёте, а не как в прошлый раз, солнышко. Ты, конечно, горячий, но у меня задница всего одна, — фыркает Билли, и его насмешка отдаёт привкусом пепла. Это не намёк, только тень его, но они оба знают что Джон примет это не как камень в свой огород.

То, что он знает, ещё не значит смирение, но Билли понимает, что у него не было шанса спасти тех людей, ведь иначе его бы здесь и сейчас не было.

И это только затягивает сладкую петлю на шее податливого Джона.


End file.
